Keith Sajyou/Tropes
A-G *'Accidental Pervert': When he accidentally walks in on a half-naked Edge and accidentally gets his face landed on Zafkiel's chest. *'Adorkable' *'All Of The Other Raindeer': One of the main point for Keith's Friendless Background was that he was constantly bullied by most of the kids in his neighbourhood for being "different" and being called a freak by the rest of them. *'Apologizes A Lot': Sometimes... Take that, pretty much often if not always. **'Apologetic Attacker' *'Armor-Piercing Slap': Gives one to Shintarou in Dark Haze arc, coupled with What the Hell, Hero? talk with him. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable' **'Took A Level In Badass': In the first episode, no less! *'Berserk Button': Don't try to harm his friends or he'll burn out one of your eyes! Just as Viral got what gets to him. **Also, don't insult his sister for godsake. He'll probably kill you for that. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Oh hell yes. Dear god, someone who actually gets into his bad side would be pretty much be completely messed up. *'Big Brother Instinct': Develops one towards Agito and Elise. *'Broken Bird' *'Character Development': Throughout Revenant Night, Keith eventually develops some self-confidence and becomes more determined to protect all of his friends, something which both Roku and Mana encourages him to do so. *'Chaste Hero': Unlike Roku, Keith is absolutely hopeless when it comes into romance... Then again, it's clearly debatable if he is aware of it or not. *'The Chosen One': As revealed in the final arc of Revenant Night, Kakeru is revealed to be the actual heritor of the Akashic Records' powers instead of his sister. **This is later supported with the introduction of Branded in Revenant Tales since he is the Heritor of his ancestor. *'Combat Tropes **'Awesome, But Impractical': His Mystic Eyes of Perception ability. While it's useful to know how capable a Magician is and seeing through their "soul lines", however, it's main drawback that it uses large magic power from Keith's, thus to the point of almost completely draining all of his energy as such, Keith only uses it in a dire situation. ***'Awesome Yet Practical': However, once Mana told him the secret of his eye ability, Keith is capable of using it with it's full power; allowing him to use his Eye Magic without completely draining all of his magic power. **'Cool Sword': His family's Nietono no Shana. ***'Heroes Prefer Swords' ***'Katanas Are Just Better' **'Dangerous Forbidden Technique' **'Elemental Powers': His "Elemental Trace" Magecraft allows him to use four main elements with different effects. Although by Season 2, he learns two new elements by then. ***'Casting A Shadow': One of the two new elements learnt by Keith. Mostly used as Offense but also a matter of support and defense. ***'Blow You Away': Offense and Support ****'Shock And Awe' ***'Dishing Out Dirt': Offense and Defense ***'Light 'Em Up': One of the two new elements learnt by Keith. Mostly used as Support and Healing but can be used offensively....at a '''''very dangerous risk. ***'Making A Splash': Offense and Healing ****'An Ice Person' ***'Playing With Fire': Arguably his main element and the only one who doesn't have secondary property other than Offense. **'Eleventh Hour Superpower' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magical Eye': His Mystic Eyes of Perception allows him to see beyond of any Magician's sight, such as their magical aura and could easily see the "soul lines" of all Magicians, which if cut allows Keith to temporarily nullify their Magic Power. While useful it does have it's drawbacks, see Awesome, but Impractical above. ***It's also revealed to be the complete antithesis to the Kagerou Eyes ability. Given how his Mystic Eyes of Perception is capable to let the user know how dangerous the Kagerou's ability is by seeing through their "soul lines" and it also lets Keith goes into the Heat-Haze whenever he touches the user of the Kagerou Eyes while his eye magic is active. **'Magikarp Power': He is unskilled in his family's Magecraft ability and what makes him being called "Useless" in PSTA. Then once the second battle with Viral comes, Keith goes full one-on-one with him by using his Magecraft and won, just showing us how strong he could be. **'Story Breaker Power' *'Cooldown Hug': Gives one to Agito''. Twice''. In order to supress his Imaginary Shadow side. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Deadpan Snarker': Eventually turned into a good-nature snarker, coming with slipping off sarcasm at a time towards most of the cast, but especially towards Shintaro. He eventually goes into sarcasm in New Chronicles towards the Mekakushi Dan's Took A Level In Jerkass behavior. *'Determinator' *'Expy': Of Ayaka Sajyou of Fate/Prototype. They even shared the same surname! **His fighting style when using the fire element can be really similar to Shana's. **What? No mention of Roku Klein? He starts out as a Shrinking Violet but Character Development kicks in pretty fast and becomes a Friendship Freak and The Messiah in a frickin' minute. And anyone dare to harm his friends, especially those he cares a lot about (*cough*Agito*cough*) will get their asses kick. Oh, and they were voiced by the same VA to boot. *'Foreshadowing' *'Friendless Background': Keith admits to Roku that he never had friends before due to being bullied nearly most of the times as a kid and the first friend he had aside from his sister is his Sylveon (who used to be an Eevee given by Mana). *'Friendship Freak': Even moreso than Roku himself! H-P *'Heroic BSOD': He has one when Agito is revealed to be the "Imaginary Shadow" in the Imaginary Shadow ''arc and in ''Mary's Haze arc when he is told by Kuroha of being the "Irregularity" of the timeline. **Keith also has a major BSOD in Revenant Night arc when it's revealed his father is the Bigger Bad and the one behind all the events in the series. *'Ho Yay': Gets most of these with either Roku and Agito. Especially with Agito. **And then there's Kuroha's Foe Yay with Keith. *'In The Blood': It's pretty obvious that Keith is not the first person who earns the title of "useless". His sister was called Useless the First back when she was still alive. *'Let's Get Dangerous': In the second fight against Viral, Keith goes on taking him alone... and guess what happens next? *'Living Emotional Crutch': For Agito. He later becomes this for Yomi and Roku in New Chronicles after the former undergoes a Character Development while the latter after losing in trust for Shintaro and the rest of the Mekakushi Dan. *'Luminescent Blush': He is pretty much prone to this. *'Meganekko': He wears one once he transfers into PSTA, until the battle with Viral... **'The Glasses Gotta Go': ...Into This! Shows his Took A Level In Badass Moment in a mere minutes! *'The Messiah' *'Moe': And HOW! *'Moe Couplet': Is this with Agito. *'Morality Pet': Becomes one for Agito. *'Nice Guy': Keith is the actual nicest protagonist in the Next Generation-Revenant Night saga, compare to the other four (Roku can sometimes be a Jerkass, Kakeru is only nice towards Roku, Shintarou being the snarker out of the group, and Agito.... yeah, don't mention the last one). *'No Social Skills' *'Only Sane Man': Takes over Shintaro's place for the group, once Shintaro becomes Not So Above It All in Revenant Night. *'Parental Abandonement': Both his father and mother died. And then his father is later revealed to be the Bigger Bad in Revenant Night. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': He plays the Blue to Roku and/or Agito's Red. *'Sadistic Choice': Given one by Kuroha in Mary's Haze arc in that he has to chose wether to save either Mary (which will result in Agito's death) or Agito (which will result in Mary's death and Kuroha gaining her eye power). Keith naturally Takes A Third Option by destroying the Heat-Haze after Agito and Mary were later saved by Edge and Hayato respectively. *'Shrinking Violet': A rare male example. *'Sibling Yin-Yang' *'Strong Family Resemblance': Keith was noted by Sephiran that he inherits several physical traits from his mother and almost resemble her in some way. *'Take A Third Option': When Kuroha gives out a Sadistic Choice in regards to either saving Agito's or Mary's lives in order to save the "Real" world. Naturally, Keith takes another choice; destroying the Kagerou and saves both of their lives and the world instead. *'Taking The Bullet': For Hayato in Mary's Haze arc. He gets better quickly though... *'Tranquil Fury': Whenever things get serious and Keith's definitely pissed off... as shown in Mary's Haze arc and Revenant Night arc. *'Trauma-Induced Amnesia': Probably the reason why he doesn't remember how Mana and his father died, due to witnessing their deaths. *'Undying Loyalty': Towards Roku. In New Chronicles, after Roku become to lose trust in the Mekakushi Dan after their betrayal (except for Mary, Seto, Konoha/Haruka and probably Hibiya); he and Agito are the only people aside from The Club that Roku still believe in and Keith even said it out loud to Reflet that he'll still sides with Roku no matter what people thinks of him. W-Z *'What The Hell, Hero?!': He gets called out by the rest of the Mekakushi Dan for siding with Hayato, who lashes out on Mary for keeping the timeloops a secret, which in turn he calls out to the rest of them for not believing in Hayato. **He also delivers another one to Shintaro coupled with an Armor-Piercing Slap in Dark Haze arc about not moving on from Ayano's death. **And in New Chronicles, he calls out the rest of the Mekakushi Dan for not believing and trusting Roku and his friends, despite all of his help for them. In which Keith gave them one Awesome line defining his Took A Level In Badass: "Some friends you guys turned out to be, huh?" *'The Woobie': Oh and HOW! He would be pretty much the biggest Woobie second to Kakeru, even! Category:Tropes